The OtherSide (DC ComicsJohnConstantine)
by HiredByCobblepot
Summary: Sabella Stryper- One day wakes up and, literally, crawls out of a grave. Sent to the otherside to try and find out who or what she is. John Constantine- A blue-collar warlock/occult detective who hasn't worked for the OtherSide in a long time, he has done his own thing. But, what happens when he is called back? in the end, it is a choice of revenge or letting it go.
1. Buried-Sabella

I do not own the rights to ANY DC Comic characters, I own Sabella Stryper and the plot.

This is a idea I got. What if Constantine used to help out with a place called The OtherSide (My Idea) where people are stuck between HeavenHell/Half Human Half Ghost, and some have to find out what happened to them, who they used to be, etc, and John had a fall out with the OtherSide but comes back when the head of OtherSide(Tobias Cranston) needed his help.

So, sit back and relax enjoy the ride.

My version of Constantine is based off of the Hellblazer comics ('88-'13) and Arrowverse.

And yes, there will be appearances by other DC Comic characters.

Laters, -A.C.

Being halfway and half alive can really be a bummer.

I mean, for one thing nobody can know you are alive, just in case you were murdered, you can never tell anyone where you are, where you have been, or your name ...which is something I don't know.

I dont know who I am, where I live, what my age is ..I only know I woke up six feet under inside a wooden casket. Talk about a real life horror movie.

Her eyes opened to blackness, gasping for air she put her hands out in front of her and felt wood. Where was I? Why can I not feel my legs? Am I in a crate? Her thoughts roamed as she felt around the wood, all she knew was is that she was in some kind of box, she kicked her feet out and ripped a way out of it, pieces of wood and dirt fell down on on her.

She started to dig a way up out of the ground. Her heart raced as I sher nails dug at the dirt and it fell on her. Digging quickly trying to get out of the box. Where was I? What happened? These thouughts kept repeating themselves as she dug at the dirt.

She don't know how long it took but, her hand finally broke through the dirt and felt air as she arms reached up and pulled her through, she took in a lung full of air.

Ahe noticed she was ina Cemetery and it was nighttime, her eyes roamed the woods surrounding it as she took in the tombstones and trees, a church was to the right, she pulled herself the rest of the way out of the pine box and collapsed to the ground and felt bones in her body aching and mending back together, a screamed cried out into the night as she felt her right leg snap into place. Her back felt like someone was digging nails into it as the bones pulled together, the only thing that didnt hurt was her arms.

Then, a thought came to her as she laid there, Who am I?

Laying on the ground, she coughed as she inhaled and exhaled, looking to the left her eyes finally focused on something in the shape of a gothic cross as her head tried to stop spinning.

Sabella Adell Stryper

8/13/2000 -11-1-2019

A KIND HEARTED SOUL, LOVELY DAUGHTER.

Frozen in shock, she got up on her knees and knelt beside the tombstone, fresh black roses were in avase beside the tombstone, on the side of the tombstone something was written, her eyes squinted as she tried to read it.

I know your safe, thank you for everything. You will always be in my heart, Xander Jovell.

She screamed and put a hand over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the grave, her mind went blank as she watched it like it could disappear at any second. I'm dead? I died. How did this happen? She sat back on her legs and stared at where she had just come from, it was just a huge hole in the ground.

"How was I dead?" she whispered and looked at her hands and folded them into fist "How am I alive?"

Who would I go to?

Everyone thinks I am dead, who can trust to know that I am alive? I-I can't remember what happened, any of it. What was I? Sabella, why can I not remember anything?

She looked back to the tombstone, What is going on? Standing up, she stumbled and caught herself on a tombstone, looking around the cemetery she seen a car in the church parking lot, she ran towards it and checked to see if the door was open. Luckily, it was.

She got in and felt for keys, none. Making a face a damn "Of course, my luck wouldnt be good wouod it?" she asked the vehicle and laid her head forward on the steering wheel, closing her eyes she tried to think.

Do I even have a ...driver's liscense? she looked up from the steering wheel, headlights shined from down the road. She got out of the car and went to the street, she stood in the middle of the road with her hand out hoping they would stop.

Instead, she got slpashed with water that the car hit as it kept going.

She let her hand fall to her side and stared after the car, well that was rude, she thoughybas she looked around at the trees and cemetery, she looked at the church and ran towards it.

She walked up the steps and put her hand out to open the door.

"Please, I need help-"

She was stopped mid sentence as a electric shock hit her and she was flung away from the church, landing on her back in the gravel and stared up at the stars above, twinkling like lights.

"Please" she whsipered amd stood up looking at the sky "I need help."

And just like that, her wish was granted. Just in astrange way.

Something like a black hole opened up underneath her and she fell into it, falling like a vase off of a table. It seemed to never end though, as she watched the blackness surrounded her and screamed.

Something opened up under her, she fell onto a hard floor and laid there not being able to feel her body for a moment. Hearing people talking around her made her eyes open and she sat up from the floor to see she was in a white and gray room.

It looked like a hospital.

Standing up and dusting off the ripped clothing she wore, she looked towards the desk in the room where a redhaired woman with small glasses deinking from a coffee mug was reading a magazine. She hesitated before slowly walking towards the woman.

A voice shouted "Jake Fitz!" Which made her jump sky high, she turned to see a man going towards a woman in white clothing who was holding the door open for him ...he was holding his head.

Walking quickly towards the desk the woman looked up from her magazine "May I help you, dear?" she asked nicely, Sabella looked around at the people and back at her with caution.

"Um, yes" she said unsure as her hands wrung together "Where exactly ..am I? I-I woke up in a pine casket? I dont know if this I a bad dream or ...I can feel things hurting" Sabella motioned to her own body.

She sat down her magazine and took out a pen and a paper form "What is your name dear?" she asked nicely as she got the pen ready. Her thoughts went to the tombstone she had read.

"Uh, Sabella Stryper? I think, I'm not sure. I cannot remember anything" she said in a scared tone, the woman looked up seeing Sabella's expression and frowned.

The woman, her name tag read Judith, shook her head "Oh dear, we have to get you to see Cranston ASAP. You are one of those cases" she said in a sad voice as she picked up a phone that laid on the desk, she pushed a button and said "Cranston, we have a ten fifteen. Code green."

Sabella was in astate of shock and fear "Wha-what is that? Can you please tell me something? Can you at least tell me where I am?" she asked in a loud scared tone, her body shook as coldness overcame her.

The woman frowned "You are on The OtherSide, dear. Like every single one of us here you have yet to pass over, you are half alive and half dead" she told Sabella with a apologetic look "I promise Mr. Cranston will explain everything."

Sabella just looked at her "What is this ...OtherSide?" She asked her, Judith handed her a form and sighed as she shook her head "Everything will be answered shortly. I promise."

With that, she went back to her magazine that read Dead Dreadful Fashion and Sabella turned around, a room full of people sat before her, a woman without arms, a man with his spine sticking out of his back, a woman who looked fine ...and a child who was dripping wet with water.

Her eyes took in everything, from the machines of drinks and snacks to the door where the woman had held it open for the man who was holding his head.

One thing was for sure, she was scared out of her mind.

Slowly, she started to walk forward and as she neared a seat to sit down, a man with a creepy tattoo of a snake on his head hissed at her, instead she decided to stand up and lean on a wall.

The door opened with a bang making her jump and a person called out "Sabella Stryper?" She walked forward and into the door seeing a long white hallway, the woman shut the door behind Sabella and walked forward "Please follow me."

She did as told and followed her down the long hallway, Sabella crossed her arms and felt the same cold shakes come over her, they passed several doors but one was open, it was the man she had seen earlier, he was getting his head stitched on.

Sabella stopped and watched in fascination, the woman looked back at her with a smile "Come along, Cranston doesnt like for someone to be late" she called out to Sabella, who turned away from the room and hurried after the tall blonde haired woman.

A tall metal door was in front of them, the woman opened the door and held it open for Sabella. She walked inside and the woman closed the door behind them as she walked in, a man sat at a table in the corner of the room.

He had red hair and wore black simple glasses, he had on a suit of gray color, a long scar went down his right cheek from the top of his eye to his mouth. He looked up when he seen them and a smile stretched across his face.

"Ms. Stryper. Please come and sit down while Lorraine prepares the tests" he told Sabella, she walked towards the desk and sat down in the black cushioned chair, giving a scared look as he pushed two things towards her, a drink and a sandwich.

"Please, you must be starving, I know that not understaning the OtherSide can make you frustrated and scared" he said kindly, she took the sandwich slowly and bit into it. A simple peanut butter and jelly.

He smiled "Let me drag out the file" he said and opened a drawer under his desk, he scanned them before pulling out a file that was very thin, he opened it to reveal a couple of pages "We have been expecting you for a couple weeks, Ms. Staley. It must have took a little longer to wake up which is fine."

His eyes scanned the file as he looked over it "Hmm, let us see now. Perfect health while alive, born to a small family, planned on going to college to become a Veterinarian ...you were in a Asylum as a child."

She frowned "Why? Can I see it?" she asked tyring to peek over at the file, he closed it and shook his head at her.

"No undead human can know much unless they find out themselves. If I tell you it would not be good, more than likely you would never pass over" he told Sabella, and he put up the file giving a small smile "Tell me, Ms. Stryper, what all do you know?"

She stared at him confused "I woke up in a pine casket. I seen the name on the tombstone. Somehow I came here, now tell me why I am here" she begged him. He stared at her frowning.

"Even if I knew I could not tell you. All I know is you were supposed to of came to us a couple of weeks ago, I don't know what took so long" he admittited as he pushed away from the desk, he gave a small smile "How about, we get you settled in and you can tell me all you know."

Is he deaf? I just told him all I know.


	2. HellBlazer-John

One day he will retire from this hell. One day he will be relaxing and smiling, happy somewhere. Somewhere other than where he is now. But, until that day ...He will keep fighting for himself and the poor innocent souls who are sent to this hell.

"Come on John" the demon mocked as he looked at him, his red skin, horns on his head and black eyes, ripped shorts and ripped shirt exposed skin while his feet were bare, he laughed as he looked at John "Make my day, buddy boy."

What a newcomer would do in this sort of situation is run, a expirienced person would have this demon killed in ainstant, He was mean and he was holding a OtherSider hostage in his big arm, but him? He likes to play around.

John smirked "Now, now" He said as thr demon looked at him "You better make it easy on me, I'm not used to pain" the demon scoffed and John lunged forward grabbing th3 demons arm and twisting it to get the woman out of his grip while jerking his arm and sending him straight into a wire fence.

John walked into his sight of view and held his arms out "I dont think a big man like you has the brains to figure out what just happened 'ere" He said with a cocky smile. The demon huffed and stood up, he charged John and he simply stepped out of the way, John grabbed the demon by the collar of his ripped shirt and swung him around making him crash into the side of a crumbled building.

He made a face "Your master should really be ashamed of you. I mean, you are getting your arse kicked by a old man" He told him with a chuckle, the demon stood up walking side to side as he blinked trying to look for Constantine, Constantine grabbed a chain that was attached to a hook and swung it around and around right in front of the demon.

He let it go and it hooked into his horns of his head, he reached up and felt for them trying to get the hook out of them. John looked up just in time to see a portal open in this sky, He smirked and sent the long chain flying it, it dissapeared up into the sky as he looked at the demon.

It was ready to charge him "I will destroy you!" he yelled and gave a shout, John flung himself out of the way and rolled onto his feet just in time to watch a portal open. The demon went charging in as he tried to stop.

The portal closed behind him and a smile came onto John Constantine's face as he crossed his arms "That was faster than usual" He said to hisself as the woman and her child walked towards him.

The only thing he still could not get used to was this: the way a person dies is how they look here in the OtherSide.

The woman and her child had bruises and cuts on their body and clothes that dripped water, he stood up straight as they approached him. The woman put her right hand to her heart while the other hand held the child's hand.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping us."

He gave a smile even though it was fake to hid a frown "No problem, Miss. Just keep a eye on the child for now on. Demons like to prey on children that are lost because they cannot defend themseoves here" He told her and felt someone calling his name in his head.

He gritted his teeth, he knows that voice ..and he thought he was through with it "Now, if you will excuse me. He have to deal with someone" He told her and walked away, He looked down at his wrist where a simple gold chain with a black orb on it rested, he had came up with for the OtherSide Emergency.

He pressed te button to silence Tobias, and John made a portal to the Otherside. A portal opened in front of him and he stepped through.

Right into a white room where Tobias Cranston sat at his desk looking over files and drinking tea. John gave him a look "May I help you, your highness?" He said sarcastically which caused Cranston to look up at him.

He shook his head and went back to the file "There is no need for sarcasm, John." He flipped the page over in the file as John walked down the steps and towards his desk, he took the shot glass off of Cranston's desk and downed it before putting it back.

"Still like brandy? I thought it would have been a daiquiri or vodka, you know since you have to put up with this place twenty four seven" He said running a hand over his mouth and making a face "Why call me? I told you years ago I want nothing to do with this place."

Cranston raised a eyebrow "You simply said to call you back if it is a emergency. It is a emergency" he said as he laid down the file and showed John the very first page which was blank.

"What's this?"

Tobias sat up in his chair "A girl named Sabella Stryper came to us today. She didn't know what happen, she could hardly remember her name, sound familiar John" he asked him, John looked away from him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes "You need to take this one."

"Why have I got to? You do not tell me what to do. You got fifty detectives out there" He told him and flung his hand out motioning to thr outside of the building "I have more important things to do."

Tobias crossed his arms "Oh really? Last thing I heard was you were chasing down demons, tried to save a young girls soul from hell and are seen sitting at bars" he said, John looked away from him "You know revenge in this un-life is not good. Take it from someone who faced it, John. I'm stuck in this hell because I looked for revenge."

John stared at him for a second and Cranston finally shrugged "Besides ...everyone else is assigned to another case" he said at last.

John gave a shake of his head "Then wait until a space clears up. I told you, I want nothing to do with any of this" He said and started walking towards the portal walkway.

"John, please. She is lost and needs help. Just like you did" he told him, John looked back at him to see him begging with his eyes.

From his first day here, He always knew Tobias wanted what was best for every OtherSider here. Its why he let his go off on his own, so he could protect the people.

But, He has no idea how to guide someone. Not in this place.

He watched Cranston for a minute lost in thought before jumping down from the portal walkway and walking towards him "I will give it one shot. If I see it is leading me in a route I do not wish to take, I will let someone else deal with her" He snapped as he grabbed the file to see very little information.

Tobias smacked him on the back "Good. Come along and see your charge" he said with a chuckle causing John to roll his eyes at him and follow.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he stopped in his tracks, it felt weird to be back here after all these years. He felt something he did not feel while out in the other places he had been.

Regret and Hesitation.

He followed Tobias however as they walked towards a elevator, He seen two women and a man staring at him. He sent them a nod as he walked with Tobias, old friends, old memories. He would have no time for those, he thought as he got in the elevator.

Cranaton pushed the button for floor four and they zoomed up passed the many floors of the old building, it stopped and John almost lost his balance from the speed. Tobias put a arm out to keep him from falling, for a short man he really did have some muscles.

"You alright?"

John nodded his head at him as they walked out into the hall and seen a station where OtherSide workers were talking, He passed by and gave a uneasy smile to them as they appraoched the eighth door. Tobias turned to him with a serious look "Try to be nice. She is scared and a little bit of a fighter, when Lorraine came to carry her up her she panicked and tried to hit her."

John smirked "Please tell me she got a punch in" He said with a raised eyebrow, Tobias just grunted at him as they walked into the room so he could talk to the girl.

But, they walked in to see her trying to bust open a window with the chair in the room, He smiled amusingly as he watched her, Tobias on the otherhand did not.

"Whoa, whoa!" he yelled and went forward taking the chair from her hands "Ms. Stryper, please. Sit down" he put down the chair in its right spot as she stood there with crossed arms in the usual white shirt, black sweat pants combo, black hair framed her face while blue eyes stared at him.

"Who is he?" she asked Tobias as she looked at him.

Tobias gave her a smile "That is John Comstantine. He is going to be your, uh, caseworker" he told her and looked back at him "He promises to be nice."

It was more of a warning.

John looked her over, she was short and scared. She wouldn't last five minutes out there against a demon yet Tobias wanted him to help her figure out who she is? And how she died?

This was not going to work.

John gave her a nod "Hi" he said simply to which she gave a small wave, he looked to Tobias "Can we talk privately?" He nodded and they went back out the door shutting it behind them.

"What is it, John? I have other cases to work on you know."

He just looked at Cranston before crossing his arms "Tobias, she is a little girl. I do have a reputation, I like to work alone, so please give Ms. Stryper some kind of apology for me, will ya?" He asked as he started to turn around.

Tobias grabbed his arm "John, you are the only person who can handle this" he told him. John stared down at his hand where it was on his arm.

"I couldn't back out even if I wanted to, could I?"

A smile came on Cranston's face "I signed your signature already. You have no other choice, give a few weeks if you still wish to be left alone, I will assign her to someone else" he told him and gave him a look "Deal?"

John stared at him for a moment and finally nodded "Alright, fine. I certainly hope you cross over soon so you won't be a pain in the arse anymore" He told him as he looked at the file in his hands, Tobias laughed.

"Well, you certainly are a pain in mine, John. Come on before she tries to break out again."

He walked towards the door and opened it, John looked back down the hall towards the elevator and his freedom before stepping inside the room and looking at the girl.

This will be a hell of a ride...

{Don't forget to support the writer darlings-A.C.}


	3. Unusual-Sabella

I dont know if it is the scent of blood or the scent of rotted flesh or what in this place, but I know I wanna puke. She stared out the window that looked out on a hazy orange colored fog over a City, this place was a nightmare that Sabella really wish to be out of as soon as possible.

The door opened and Mr. Cranston walked into the room followed by the man he had just Introduced to Sabella, Cransron gave a warm smile as he leaned on the gray colored counter in the room that held supplies.

"Ms. Stryper, I am to leave you in Mr. Constantine's hands. He will explain anything you wish to know, he is on your case. I will be in touch to keep a eye on you like I do others. Please be safe and take care" he simply said, he looked towards Mr. Constantine and gave a nod before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

John Constantine sighed "Short and to the point. Now I remember why I like working on my own" he said more to himself than to her, she crossed her arms and stared at him trying to look mean.

Instead, she just looked like a brat. A whiny brat.

He looked amused "You are no where intimadating, sweetheart. Keep trying" he said to her, making her feel like a complete idiot, before laying a folder down on the counter and leaning next to it, his blue eyes looked at her "So, what all do you remember?"

She looked at him, blonde short hair and blue eyes, he wore a white button up shirt under a trench coat, a simple red tie hung from his neck. He had some facial hair, but it was light.

He looked at her and smirked "Come on, speak."

I think I want Cranston back in here, she thought and looked at him with scared eyes and simply said "I woke up in a pine casket, underground. I had to dig my way out and up. I almost got ran over by a car and I fell through some kind of hole and wound up here."

He shoved away from the counter and held a hand out to her "May I?" she nodded her head expecting him to just look for any broken bones or bruises. Instead he placed a hand to her head and her eyesight went black for a moment.

When everything came clear again to her, he was holding Sabella up by the shoulder, she had almost fell off the bed "Well, looking at what very few memories you have had since you awakened, you are Sabella Stryper. And you did wake up in a cemetery. Thankfully you did not lie."

She gave him a look "Good job, Sherlock. I just told you that last bit" she said in a annoyed tone, he turned to look at her and a smirk was placed back upon his face.

"Luv, I dare you to pop off at me again. The only reason I am here is because Cranston knows how to be a pain in my arse and get on my last nerve. So, how about we try to get this over as soon as possible and go our separate ways, eh?"

He held a hand out to her to help her off of the table and led her out the door and down the hall, e opened a door not even bothering to knock and pulled her inside.

"Alright, Lorraine. Do the tests and get me the bloody hell out of this place."

Lorraine was the boonde haired woman who had brought Sabella back to Cranston, Sabella realized this and crossed her arms as the blonde smiled and wakked towards them.

"John Constantine, long time since I seen your face around here."

John just looked at her "I'm not here to be friendly, Lorraine. Just do whatever needs to be done"

Lorraine didn't argue with him as she grabbed Sabella by the arm and dragged her up to a machine that was huge, she placed Sabella right behind it and it scanned Sabella with a blue light, she froze as it did.

She could hear the machine making noises as Lorraine and Constantine stared at the screen on the front of it, he nodded to Lorraine and the floor under Sabella started to move. She stumbled asshe tried not to fall and was placed in front of a changing screen.

"In the drawer behind you, you will find some clothes I found that looked about your size. Please take off the clothing you have on and put those on" Lorraine said. Sabella looked behind her and opened a drawer to find a black button up short sleeve shirt and black jeans.

She took off the white shirt she had been given earlier to get out of the ripped funeral clothing, and took off the black jogging pants. She put on the clothing and told Lorraine when she was through. The floor moved again and she was toted on down the line, she could see Constantine looking at a computer, he looked over and told Lorraine something, she rolled her eyes at whatever he had said.

Wonder what that was about?

She was stopped in front of another machine, it was small and looked like a xray machine, she frowned as Lorraine told her to be still. A flash caught Sabella's entire body, and it did it two more times before being satisfied. She was moved on down the line and towards a eye chart.

Lorraine smiled "The easiest part. Tell which line is the eaaist, we have to see if your eyesight is still good. Every OtherSider has to do this" she told Sabella and made her cover the right eye as she read off the first line to Lorraine.

She looked satisfied "Great. Most OtherSiders have to wear glasses because their eyesight from the human world did not come with them" she told her like a history lesson as the floor moved again and Sabella almsot fell trying to keep her balance.

She hesitated as the tests finally came to a end after five more machines scanned her body, She stepped down off of the moving floor and Lorraine stuck a needle in her arm, she yelped and Lorraine pulled it out of her skin. Sabella rubbed where the needle had been and seen no marking or blood.

What was in the needle was black goo.

"Blood is normal."

As she walked away Sabella stared after her, Constantine walked over and motioned to a pair of black pair of boots "Put those on" he told her, she did as told and he walked back to the desk.

She hopped after hima s she tugged the boots on and let the jeans fall down to cover them, she walked up to him "Okay. I get that I am somehow caught in this place. But, can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" she asked starting to agrravated,

He looked at her with a natural look "You are a OtherSider. You are half dead and half alive, when you died you simply did not die when you were supposed to of died. You are trapped forced to live in the OtherSide like all of them, unless you can travel to the human world. Most of you cannot." Constantine told her.

She put her hands to her head "Thishas to be a nightmare" she told herself. Constantine looked up from his desk and shook his head.

"Not a nightmare. But, a second chance to live."

She just stared at him, how can someone be so calm about being ...all of this? How can someone be forced to live in this world if they are half alive? What if I am one that is forced to?

She looked at him then towards where Lorraine was looking at the test results, there has to be a way out of this. I cannot stay trapped here, for all I know I could have a family out in ..well, the real world I guess.

There has to be a way.

{Don't forget to support the writer darlings-A.C.}


End file.
